Ayumi Ishida
Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a tenth generation member of Morning Musume, as well as former member of Harvest and HI-FIN. Hello! Project Information * Morning Musume: September 29th, 2011- Present ( 10th Generation) Color: Blue Personal Information * Also known as: Daaishi, Ayumin, Da-chan, Darling, & Ayuyu * Birthday: January 7,1997 * Birthplace: Sendai, Miyagi, Japan * Zodiac: Capricorn * Height: 4'11" (150cm) * Blood Type: O * Hobbies:' '''Fashion, dancing, Candy Crush, watching movies, Dancing, spins, braiding and knitting. * Favorite Food:' Watermelon, Ramune candy, Candy flavored soda. * Favorite Subject: Math, Science * Disliked Food: Mushrooms, shellfish * Favorite Colors: White, red, pink, orange, blue * Favorite Sport: Dodgeball * Family: older brother and a cousin named Ishida Mio. Her family owns a bakery. IshidaAyumi-JamaShinaideHereWeGo.jpg IshidaAjune2017.jpg IshidaAyumi-BRANDNEWMORNING-front.jpg IshidaTsumetai_1.jpg UtakataIshida.jpg Profilefront-ishidaayumi-20150819.jpg IshidaAyumi-Soujanai-front.jpg 50fd36e9f18d6c8df59f3d16b121456b269a8af.jpg 50fd36e9f18d6c8df59f3d16b121456b269a8afb.jpg Tikibunishida1.jpg JFtervt.jpg Ishida_56_sora.jpg Gundanayumi.jpg Ishida55single.jpg Ayumibrain.jpg Img20121212014303171.jpg Ishida_01_img.jpg WTTACAYUMI1.jpg ONETWOTHREEAYUMI1.jpg PPUAYUMI1.jpg RENAIAYUMI1.jpg Tenth_6.jpg '''Biography * 2006 to 2009: Ishida was part of the Rakuten Eagles Cheerleading School, in training to become a future member of the Tohoku Golden Angels, the cheerleaders for the Rakuten Golden Eagles baseball team in Sendai. * 2010: On March 8, Ishida became a support member for the local Sendai group B♭under the agency Step One. She was promoted to full member on July 7.She graduated from the group on December 16 to become an official back dancer for the group Dorothy Little Happy. * 2011: On September 29, Ishida Ayumi was selected from Morning Musume's 10th generation audition to join the group along with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka.The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members at the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo." In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". * 2012: On January 13, the Morning Musume 9th generation and 10th generation members began a web talk show exclusive to fanclub members, titled Honki DE Hichou!.They also began a radio show on April 7, titled Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~, on Radio Nippon. From June 6 to June 12, Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th and 10th generation members starred in the musical Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. An event featuring the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume and the 2nd generation members of S/mileage, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, took place on June 15, 18, and 20 at Yokohama Blitz. On August 24, it was announced that Ishida would take a one month break from Morning Musume activities due to an ankle sprain. On October 10, it was announced that Ishida would be a member of the new SATOYAMA movement unit Harvest alongside Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari. * 2013: On January 7, Ishida held a birthay event titled Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ with Ikuta Erina and Suzuki Kanon as guests. On March 2, it was announced at Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA that Ishida would be a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit Plumeria (later renamed HI-FIN), alongside Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, and Ikuta Erina. On May 15, it was announced that she would release her first solo photobook, Ishida Ayumi, on July 15. On May 16, the Morning Musume 9th generation and 10th generation members' fanclub-exclusive web talk show Honki DE Hichou! ended with a total of 70 episodes. On November 8, Tsunku announced in his blog that in order to be able to meet the deadline for the Juice=Juice single "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" release date, Ishida Ayumi would to take Miyamoto Karin's place in the dance shot for "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo". * 2014: On January 7, Ishida held a birthday event titled Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2014 with her fellow 10th generation members as guests. On April 14, it was announced that she would release her second solo photo book, shine more, on May 10. On July 2, she released her 3rd solo DVD Souka -souka-. On November 10, Ishida announced on her blog she would be getting her own regular corner on Sendai TV's Ara Ara Kashiko. The first segment of "Ishida Ayumi ga Iku!" aired on November 15. * 2015: On January 1, it was announced that Ishida Ayumi was chosen to be the model for H!P Digital Books, and Yajima Maimi was chosen as the plus model. On January 7, Ishida celebrated her 18th birthday at an event called Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2015. The event featured one performance in Tokyo at TOKYO FM HALL. On February 2, it was announced that Ishida would model for H!P Digital Books, while Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon would be the plus models. On October 30, the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles baseball team announced a documentary drama titled 44sai no Cheerleader!!, about a 44-year-old mother who joined their cheerleading team, the Tohoku Golden Angels, with Ishida portraying one of the cheerleaders. The one episode drama premiered on December 20 on NHK BS Premium. * 2016: On January 7, Ishida celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '16 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event at Yamano Hall.On January 15, Ishida Ayumi held a talk event at the Hello! Project Official Shop in Akihabara. On June 27, Ishida released her third photobook titled It's my turn. On July 27, she released her first solo image Blu-ray It's a Beautiful Day. On October 29, Ishida announced she would star in a single episode drama on NHK Education TV's Otona e Novel on November 10 Ishida portrayed a girl who hides behind a face mask, avoiding communication with other people as a result, and is unable to give it up. On November 24, Fukumura Mizuki and Ishida annnounced they would hold a joint fanclub bus tour the next year on January 26 and 27, titled Morning Days Happy Holiday Fukumura Mizuki･Ishida Ayumi Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi. * 2017:On January 13, Ishida celebrated her 20th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '17 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event, which featured two performances at Yamano Hall. On March 15, it was announced that Ishida had joined the new SATOYAMA movement unit Kamiishinaka Kana alongside Nakajima Saki, Kanazawa Tomoko, and Kamikokuryo Moe. On November 8 and 9, the 10th generation members of Morning Musume '17held a fanclub bus tour titled Morning Days Happy Holiday 10ki Member Iikubo Haruna・Ishida Ayumi・Sato Masaki・Kudo Haruka Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi. * 2018: On January 9, Ishida will celebrate her 21st birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '18 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event at Differ Ariake. Ishida will appear in the Sportan! LIVE presents Rakuten Eagles 2017 Season Soushuuhen Special DVD and Blu-ray, which will be released in late January.